This invention relates to a switch device suitable for swatting insects such as mosquitoes, flies, gnats, ants and the like and which can also be used to repel bees or wasps, to chase dogs and which can also be used as a brush or duster, for example, for removing lint from clothing or for general dusting.
The invention provides an adjustable switch device suitable for the purposes indicated and which comprises a plurality of strand elements formed into a switch, a tubular handle and an adjustable securing means attaching the switch within the handle for adjustable and selective movement of the switch therein to expose different lengths of the strands from one end of the handle depending on the purpose to which the switch is to be put. In a preferred form of the invention, for example, the switch may comprise individual nylon strands folded in half about a fold line and secured together by one end of a cord forming the securing means, the one end of the cord being tied around the fold line of the switch and the other end of the cord being secured within the tubular handle.
The flexible strands forming the switch may be retracted into the handle and their free ends exposed therefrom to the extent required for the particular purpose to which the switch is being put. Thus, for example, with the switch fully extended from the handle, the strands may be used to swat insects or the device may be used as a whip, and with the strands partly extended the device may be used as a brush or duster. The device can be used as a swatter to kill most of the aforementioned insects or even cockroaches. Although the flexible strands work in a whip-like motion, in normal use, this action will not cause any injury. To prevent misplacement or loss, the device may be supported by an adjustable carrying cord which can be adjusted snugly around the wrist of a user so that the device may be carried effortlessly until needed. The device may be made in fluorescent or luminescent colors as a safety aid, for example, for bicycle users, joggers, hikers and the like.
The device may be made wholly of plastic materials and the total absence of metal or metallic parts therefore eliminates corrosion and health hazards. The entire device being constructed of durable, washable plastic is practically indestructible in normal use. There are no slots, guides, plugs, actuators, spreaders or separators to wear out or fall apart. To store the switch strands in the handle, they are simply pushed gently into the handle where friction will keep them retracted neatly in place until needed. To use the device, the strands are gently pulled on until partially or fully extended as required. The long flexible strands will conform to any surface thereby making it easier to kill insects on edges of tables, windowsills or corners as well as on flat surfaces. The device has alternative uses such as a horsewhip or as a training aid for dogs.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents relating to switch devices and the like. However, none of these discloses a device having the features of the present invention.
______________________________________ 161,870 S. A. Dorrison Apr. 13, 1975 395,022 E. F. Wells Dec. 25, 1888 1,055,998 A. Allis et al Mar. 18, 1913 3,412,501 L. B. Rosen Nov. 26, 1968 3,905,146 C. H. Ralston Sept. 16, 1975 4,120,115 N. M. Mushkin Oct. 17, 1978 ______________________________________
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.